


Guilty and Happy

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: There is never enough cat fluff, is there?Rhys wants a pet or two, but Jack is not a fan of cats. Or is he?
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Guilty and Happy

Pests. Nothing but pests. Whoever brought cats to Helios got tortured and airlocked for what he caused. Instead of people getting new lovely pets, the animals spread all over the space station, contaminating the ventilation system and food, damaging supplies and expansive machinery.

It took them six months until they realised how critical the problem is. By the time, cats were everywhere, becoming braver and leaving the ventilation system to roam Helios’ corridors. Handsome Jack, being the hero he is, interfered to protect the health of his employees.

For every cat you either catch or straight-out kill, you receive a small financial bonus. Special teams were also created to hunt the animals down and kill them. Whoever was caught feeding a cat was airlocked. Every day the situation was getting better, but the measures would not be dropped until every cat is dead. He was sure one pair of felines would start the catastrophe anew. Hehe, _cat_ astrophe.

Handsome Jack himself killed more than enough of felines creeping through the vents in his office. His personal assistant and boyfriend Rhys didn’t kill a single one, but nobody asked him to anyway. Rhys is here to organise Jack’s schedule and be pretty, not kill.

Truth is, Rhys wouldn’t miss if he picked up a fire weapon, aimed and shot. He would be able to hit a kitten from fifty meters. But he didn’t want to harm the innocent creatures. They didn’t deserve it. They didn’t ask to be brought here. Yes, they caused a literal catastrophe, destroyed food, medicine and wiring, but to kill them _all_? It made him a little sad.

It also got him into this situation. Big trouble. You already know where this is going.

Rhys clutches the box closer to his chest, looking around the penthouse. The place is so big Jack might not notice if one room is taken over by cats. He just needs to come up with a way to feed them and clean their litter box, and they will be fine. He can cuddle them during long lonely nights when Jack is stuck in the office. He can play with them every morning before he leaves for work. It will be perfect.

Deep inside, Rhys knew he will not be able to keep them hidden forever. But maybe, when enough time passes, Jack won’t be able to kill them, because Rhys will already have a strong bond with them. He was ready to pull out any trick he might need, from puppy eyes to a blowjob.

He finally chose a room and released the kittens inside. Before he could make sure everything there is safe, he heard the main door open. He quickly left, pretending he was in the library a few rooms to the left.

“Hi, kitten,” Jack greeted him, and Rhys only flinched a little bit. But Jack noticed. He rolled his eyes, sighed, and asked: “Okay, where is it?”

“Where is what?” he asked, not at all nervous on the outside, but screaming on the inside.

“The cat,” Jack deadpans. “Where is it?”

 _How the hell—?_ Rhys can’t even finish the thought before Jack explains: “You look guilty, no matter how good you try to hide it; you left work early without a reason; and mainly—there is hair all over your suit.”

Rhys’ gaze falls where Jack’s is and indeed, the kittens left a lot of hair on him.

“Jack, please,” he begins, hastily coming up with a plan how to get Jack in a position where he can use a blowjob as an argument, but the older man just rolls his eyes again.

“Rhysie, I get it. You want a pet, you have it. I don’t mind, if you don’t tell anybody about it. You can keep it.”

It takes him a few moments to realise what he heard. “I can… keep it? Like, really?”

“Yeah, really,” Jack smiles at him. “You know you can have anything you want. You are my boyfriend, after all. A cat is no problem.” Jack begins to close in, probably expecting Rhys to smother him in happy kisses and hugs, but that doesn’t happen.

The younger man takes a step back. “Wait, Jack.”

The CEO raises an eyebrow on him. “Not happy?”

Rhys blushes. “Yeah, I am. Of course, I’m happy. But… There is not exactly _a_ cat…” He lowers his head, scratching the back of his neck and performing the most perfect puppy eyes.

Jack hesitates only a second. “Yeah, alright, two cats can—” He sees it written in the guilty eyes of his boyfriend before Rhys can correct him. “Rhys, how many _exactly_?”

“Uhm, seven?” Rhys answers and smiles nervously. “I couldn’t separate them. Their mother was already dead, but they, they need a home, all of them, and I…” Jack is silent. Not good. “Please?”

Jack sighs again, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, all right.”

“Yes? Yes! Jack, I love you!” Rhys finally runs up to him and kisses and hugs him. “You are the best!”

“I know,” Jack grins before kissing the daylights out of his boyfriend. “Now, show me. Where are they?”

Rhys is wary at first. What if it is a trick? What if Jack has some minor human illness that will kill his kittens? What if Jack steps on them? What if, what if, what if?

“Helios to Rhys. Do I need to leave all the weapons here to be allowed to see them?” he asks, jokingly putting his revolver aside. (And then putting it back in the holster, because he is never not ready.)

“N-no,” Rhys shakes his head, pushing the overprotectiveness aside. “Let’s go.”

He leads Jack into the spare room he chose. The kittens can’t be heard through the door, because everything is soundproof. However, as soon as the door opens, a symphony of meowling reaches them, and Rhys’ heart forgets any fears.

Jack steps around him and inside. Rhys’ heart is panicking again.

But then he sees the most unexpected thing. Jack sits down in the middle of the room, reaches for the nearest kitten and cradles it to his chest, scratching under its chin with his other hand. “Hello there,” he smiles.

“Ja— Jack?” Rhys is unwilling to believe what is happening.

“What, jealous? Too late.” The older man doesn’t even turn to him. He reaches for another kitten brave enough to approach him, now holding two black bundles of fluffiness. He answers Rhys’ mute question, though. “I never said I don’t like cats.”


End file.
